


“Stupid”

by Windfall13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, But it’s not bad, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Langst, One-Shot, Platonic Relationship, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Lance is smart. Way smarter than people think, actually.





	“Stupid”

Lance is smart. Way smarter than people think, actually. When he was younger, he was the top of most of his classes, especially in the Garrison. That’s why he replaced Keith after the mullet man dropped out. Lance hides this fact though, and this leads the others to doubt his intelligence. “Flirty”, “clueless”, “untalented”, “unskilled”, “weak”, and “stupid” were just the few insults Lance hears each day. Every idea he tries to contribute to planning is shut down before he could even explain it. 

Of course Lance can deal with a lot. He has a big family back at home with very many siblings. But this made even him livid. It pissed him off. They were so quick to judge before Lance could even demonstrate. The reason why they would fail training is because of THEM, not the goofball himself. This was the reason why he chose to train independently. After every jab at his intelligence, Lance would try to keep his smile but would sneak off while they were dismissed to the training room to let his anger out. 

Robot after robot Lance would fight for hours without keeping track of time or level. Or at least until he would get hit, then he would take five or call it a day. Sometimes Lance wouldn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to where people didn’t appreciate him as a human. He didn’t want to go back to where people would scold him as a paladin. He didn’t want to go back to where people would judge him because of the way he acts. There were times were Lance would keep track of time, but only when he wasn’t as angry as today.

Lance couldn’t help himself. His mind was drifting off. He realized that today on Earth was his birthday and all he could do was think about how depressed and worried his family was. “-ot it, Lance?” Shiro asked him. All eyes were on him, hoping that he got the whole plan. There was a groan as Lance nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, “I’m sorry but could you explain it again?” Pidge snickers, “It’s okay, Lance. You wouldn’t get it anyway.” The whole team laughs amongst themselves. Even Shiro and Allura smiled softly. Lance shrugs. No big deal, she does this all the time. That was only until Keith added in, “I didn’t get it either.” 

Lance growls. Was Keith trying to show him pity? Was he pitying him?! Oh hell no! Lance took huge offense to that. He didn’t need Keith to stand up for him. He’s fine on his own! Who does that emo man even think he is?! A damsel in distress?! Lance doesn’t say anything else, lest the dam of all hell breaks and unleashes upon his teammates. He barely waits for Shiro’s dismissal once the plan explanation was done. Lance rushes out of the room before any of his teammates could even get up. 

The others only stare in slight confusion. “What was that about?” Pidge asks nonchalantly like she hasn’t done anything to prod at the blue paladin. Keith could care less as he walked out of the room, “Who knows?” He wanted to get some training in before the mission. 

Lance kept shooting at the heads of the robots in pure frustration and anger, thinking of how it was Pidge getting hit with multiple pebbles instead(Violent but it’s the only way to calm down). He was so fueled with red rage that he didn’t notice that he was now performing for an audience of one. 

Keith only keep his gaze on the robots being shot down one after another. “Holy crap. He’s amazing! How have I never seen this?” Keith asks himself. Lance’s face was contorted in concentration and...was that revenge? “Start training level 38.” Lance voice was sharp and aggressive. That was when Keith realized something. That level was much farther than the entire team was on. Was Lance actually better on his own than the rest of his team combined? Even Keith himself was only at level 15. There was a thudding sound and then Lance’s body and bayard was on the floor. Lance grunts, “End training sequence.” When Lance headed for the door, that was moment he noticed the hot head.

Lance stared in horror as the other man stared back in amazement. ‘What the hell is HE doing here?!’ Lance screamed in his mind. Before Keith could even say anything, Allura’s voice echoed throughout, calling them in again. This incident didn’t stop Lance from being himself, though. Keith studied him from far, noting how Lance was trying way too hard to smile. Lance didn’t ignore the gaze either and it was driving him crazy. “Keith!” Lance finally said, “Stop staring at me!” Said man chokes as Lance smirks and the entire team turn their attention to Keith. “W-What? I wasn’t staring!” Keith yells with an edge in his voice. “Keep your arguments behind closed doors.” Shiro glares at both men. Lance pouts. 

*Time skip*

“Just tell me what’s going on.”  
“I’m telling you I’m fine! Why’re so worked up?!”  
Keith confronted Lance during their mission and that confrontation did not go well. Keith was never good with words and it clearly showed with him repeating the same thing over and over. “Lance please!” Keith begged. Lance just continued to stand his ground, “Let’s just focus on the mission.” The red paladin was never one for begging; it showed weakness. But now, his curiosity was unbearable. Keith let his thoughts turn into words, “I’ve never seen anyone fight like you. Lance, you were on a level that even we can’t reach in a day. You looked fearless and I just want you to show that during our missions!”

Lance was shocked into silence, “Keith-“ Before he said anything else, they were forced to fight when Galran soldiers found them in their own base. A shot aimed for Keith’s head and Lance pushed him down and shot back at each Galran person. Robotic heads rolled and Keith once again could only watch in awe as saw Lance fight with his all again. He looked much more ferocious, extremely protective and looked way different from happy Lance. It looked as if all his anger that had been building up was getting taken out on the soldiers. 

Lance looked at Keith horrified once he was done, “Please don’t tell them.” Keith, who was confused, smiled a little and agreed not to anyway, “Hey, your secret’s safe with me.” Lance looked hesitant as he helped Keith up, “I-I was wondering if you could...teach me things about close combat.” Staring into his eyes, Keith nodded, “Yeah.” There was a silence before their coms cut into it, “Lance! Keith! We’re headed back to our lions. We ran into trouble.” Both men pulled away from each other. “So uh...maybe before dinner tomorrow.” Keith clears his throat, “Yeah...I’d like that.” 

As they headed back, Keith asked Lance again, “Can you at least tell me what’s up?” Lance sighs, seeing that Keith wasn’t going to let go. Lance looks at him through misty eyes, “Keith...it’s my 18th birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot in this fandom so I’m sorry if I made any errors. Anyway, hope you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Edit: Wow! Over 2000 reads! Thank you guys! I honestly didn’t think much about this one shot because I made this in less than 10 minutes but you guys seem to love it so much so thank you! I might think about making a second part! Anyway, I really hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
